Mission Derek Morgan
by sassy941
Summary: Garcia finds out about Reid's crush on Derek and decides to meddle.! Read and Review! Please!
1. Meddling

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own anything from criminal minds

This is set when JJ is gone but the new agent hasn't came yet.

0o0o0o0o

When the work day was over Penelope Garcia came out from her office, getting ready to leave. Just as she pressed the down button on the elevator, she saw a light on in the offices. Thinking someone forgot to turn it off, she walked inside. She bent over getting ready to click the off button when she heard a voice.

"Don't Garcia," Reid whispered.

Garcia jumped and whirled around to face him, "Oh my god Reid! Do you have any idea how bad you just scared me?" Garcia leaned against the desk and put her hand to her chest trying to calm her erratic breathing down. She saw Spencer smirk in the dim lighting.

"Ha-ha Reid so funny," Garcia replied sarcastically then in a more serious tone asked, "Any way what is my boy genius doing here so late?"

Spencer's smirked disappeared and was replaced with pained look. Garcia felt worry start to bubble in her chest, so she walked over to his desk.

She reached down and grabbed his hands, "Is everything okay?"

Spencer pulled his hands away and put them in his lap, "Y-yeah, yeah I'm fine" he mumbled.

Garcia put her hands on her hips and stared down at him. Who did he really think he was fooling here?

She grabbed a chair and sat down, "Spencer look at me." When he didn't look up she added, "Please."

He looked up at her, and she could tell that he was worrying about something. He kept biting his bottom lip and fidgeting with his hands.

He tucked a piece of hair behind his ear and said, "Garcia, its fine. I'm f-fine."

Garcia stood up and smoothed her skirt down, "Spencer, do you honestly think I won't figure out what's bothering you?"

Spencer gave her a weak smile and sighed, "I guess you will. You are a persistent person."

Garcia chuckled and punched him lightly in the arm, "Of course! I am the goddess of all knowledge. I find everything out."

Spencer's eyes lit up, the way they did when he was getting ready to tell you some absurd fact..

"Did you know that the Greek God Athena is actually the Goddess of Knowledge? It is shown that she-"

Garcia laughed and patted his shoulder, "Yes Spencer I knew that. Don't you see the resemblance between us?" Garcia said while giving him a twirl.

For the first time that night he gave her a real smile and started laughing softly.

Garcia looked at him fondly, "You should smile more, and it looks good on you."

Spencer stood up and grabbed his messenger bag, "If only it were that easy," He said giving her a sad smile.

Together they started to walk to the elevator. While waiting for the elevator to come, Garcia started squealing.

She clapped her hands together and turned to face him, "I figured it out! I figured it out! You like someone don't you?" She had a mischievous grin in place and her usual twinkle in her eye.

The elevator doors opened and they both stepped inside. After stepping out into the parking garage Spencer remembered what Garcia asked and just had to answer.

He turned to face Garcia and stammered out," W-what? W-why would you assume that?"

Garcia's face was beaming with excitement, "Who is it? What's their name?"

Spencer's shoulders slumped in defeat. He knew he had to tell her because Garcia was not known to drop things.

Spencer turned his face away and whispered, "Derek."

Garcia looked confused. "What did you say? I didn't hear you."

Spencer's face turned a deep shade of red, "D-Derek."

Garcia opened her mouth and then closed it, and then she stood there staring at Spencer.

Starting to feel awkward and wanting to break the tension Spencer smirked and said, "What? I've actually rendered Garcia speechless?"

Garcia snapped out of it and gave him a devious smile, "The acclaimed Derek Morgan? Well, this should be fun."

As Spencer was getting ready to reply, she started walking towards her car.

Spencer started to panic. "Garcia! Wait" he said while running towards her.

She turned around and looked at him, "Yes?"

"You won't tell anyone will you? I mean no one was even supposed to know." He said breathlessly.

Her features softened and she replied, "Not until the time is right I won't. I promise you that."

Garcia could see him visibly relax and she smiled to herself. How was she going to get these two love birds together?

She started to continue walking towards her car, "Well, Spencer soon you will have the man of your dreams!"

"What! What do you mean?" Spencer said walking towards her quickly.

She reached her car and started to unlock the door, "By the time I'm done Derek Morgan will be yours. I can also promise you that."

Spencer's pained look returned, "No, he won't. I've learned to accept that."

Garcia felt her heart break. She hated seeing that look on her genius.

Garcia got in her car and looked up at him, "Spencer, I need you to trust me on this 'kay?"

"I-I don't know Garcia. I g-guess you could try," Spencer said hesitantly.

She clapped her hands together and started her car. "You won't regret this!" And with that she started to drive away.

0o0o0o0o

The next day at work Spencer was going to try and forget about his whole conversation with Garcia. He knew she wouldn't tell Derek that he liked him, but she sure would meddle. Spencer sighed. What did he get himself into? Getting up and walking to the break room he saw the one person he was avoiding.

Derek looked up from filling his cup and smiled, "Hey Pretty boy!"

Spencer blushed and looked away, "H-hey Morgan."

Derek walked by and ruffled his hair, which made Spencer blush even harder. Spencer walked over and started to fill up his coffee. When he was finished he walked back to his desk and started to work on case files. He looked up he saw Garcia walking towards Morgan and he felt his body tense.

Morgan looked up and smiled, "Hey Baby Girl."

Garcia perched herself at the edge of his desk, "Hey sweetness! Come down to my lair in a bit? We need to talk."

Morgan got an apprehensive look on his face, "Yeah, I will when I finish this file."

Spencer was eavesdropping on the whole conversation and he really hoped Garcia wasn't going to ask what he thought. He could feel himself getting flushed by the thought of Derek's response. Would he think of Reid the same? He shook his head and tried to focus on work. He was so engrossed in his work, when he looked up he saw Derek was gone.

0o0o0o0o

Derek knocked on the door and stepped inside. Garcia glanced up and smiled at him.

"Have a seat!" Garcia said excitedly, her eyes still focused on her computer.

Derek chuckled and sat down, "Okay, what did we need to talk about?"

Garcia turned around to fully face him, "My Junior G-Man."

Derek tilted his head and knit his eyebrows together, "What about him? Is he okay?"

"Well, what do you think of him?" Garcia asked.

"I care about him, obviously, he's one of my best friends," Derek said.

Garcia sighed exasperatedly, "Is that it? No deeper feelings?"

Derek rubbed his face in his hands, "What do you mean 'deeper feelings'?" He said in a mumbled voice.

Garcia gave him an intense stare, "Look at me," When he looked up she continued, "Do you like him? As more than a friend."

Derek opened his mouth to respond but then a feeble knock drew their attention to the door.

"Come in," Derek said quickly, glad that he didn't have to answer the question.

Garcia shot daggers with her eyes at him and he could tell this conversation was not over.

Spencer opened the door, "Hotch said to come get you guys because we have a case."

Derek sighed, grateful for a reason to leave, "Thanks Pretty boy. You're a life saver." he said while brushing past him.

Spencer looked at Garcia for an explanation, but she just shrugged her shoulders and started to walk out.

Garcia shook her head in annoyance and said, "Don't worry Reid. I have this all under control."

0o0o0o0o

Okay! Review please. I call this a "possible story" if I get good reviews I'll continue. So pretty please hit the review button?(:


	2. Risking

Disclaimer: I sadly don't own anything from CM.

0o0o

When Spencer walked in the conference room, he kept trying to sneak glances at Garcia. He could tell she was purposely ignoring him. Then he would look at Derek, and he couldn't help but feel tension between them. Everyone turned their attention to Hotch when he walked in.

Emily was the first to speak. "Where's Rossi at?"

Derek smirked and leaned back in his chair, "Probably on another book tour."

Hotch gave a small smile and walked to the front of the room. "Actually, your right Morgan."

The whole group gave a small chuckle, but then Hotch pulled up a news casting and silence fell on the room.

"_Shots have been fired inside the local bank in Quantico,Virginia. From what we've gathered no one has been injured but the robber says if his demands aren't met, hostages may die. Local police have not informed us of what he wants, but from what we understand the local FBI is coming."_

Hotch turned the off TV and everyone turned to him.

"Hotch, why are we going exactly?" Derek questioned, sitting back up.

Hotch's gaze turned to him. "The unsub has a bomb. The police don't want the media to find out."

Garcia's eyes widened. "A bomb?" She asked, leaning forward in her chair.

Hotch's gaze was solemn. "Yes, he said if his demands aren't met within two hours he will detonate it."

Emily nodded, her face serious. "When are we leaving?"

Hotch started to walk out of the room. "Now, we leave now. Emily, I want you to ride with me. Then Morgan and Reid ride together. Get there as fast as you can."

Morgan glanced at Reid, and then started to walk away. Reid mentally sighed. This was going to be an awkward drive. After getting in the car, they sped down the interstate and were there within ten minutes. When they stepped out, Reid could already see Hotch talking with the head officer. Reid and Morgan walked up, and the officer turned to them.

"Thanks for coming. I'm officer Nite," he said while shaking both men's hands.

Derek looked around trying to see through the thick crowd of people. " Where's Prentiss?"

Hotch nodded to the officer, and motioned for Morgan and Reid to follow.

"Emily is talking to Garcia; she's trying to get live video feed. Morgan, I want you-"

Hotch was cut off when three gunshots were fired. Everyone ducked down and covered their head.

Officer Nite walked over, his face was furious. "What are we going to do? There are people inside. We need to send men in!"

Hotch looked at him and shook his head, his voice filled with authority." No. That would do more damage than good."

Officer Nite walked away, mumbling things under his breath.

"Hotch man! What are we going to do?" Morgan said as frustration started seeping into his voice.

"We need to get inside his head. I found out his demands, he is asking for money, a get-a-way car, and his kids."

Reid knit his eyebrows together in confusion and looked up at the building, "His kids?"

Emily weaved through the large crowds of people and ran over with her phone out, "Garcia, could you repeat that?"

Garcia's upbeat voice came through, "Sure my lovely's! I got the live footage like you asked, so I ran a still shot of him through my data base, and viola! A record, his name is George Young, age thirty-three. He was released from prison about three months ago, and since then, he's been good.

Spencer drummed his fingers on the table, mentally trying to figure out the unsub's personality," What was he in prison for?"

"Well…" Garcia said while typing away. "Ah-Ha! Well my boy genius, he was in prison for robbery and second degree murder."

Derek smiled down at the phone, "You are amazing baby girl."

Spencer felt a pang of jealousy hit him, but he quickly shook the feeling and asked the next question.

"Has he been divorced recently?"

"Well, it looks like about a month ago the judge ruled him an unfit parent and gave custody to the mom. Aww. About two days ago she moved down to Indiana to be with her family."

Emily shook her head and looked up at the bank. "There's our trigger."

Derek nodded at Emily and then looked down at the phone. "Thanks Garcia."

"Adios my darlings! Be safe." Garcia chirped.

Emily hung up the phone and turned to Hotch, who had been silently debating his options. The whole group shook their heads. They were stuck.

Reid looked around and saw all the fear in people's eyes. Deciding it was the best option he cleared his throat and offered a solution. "I-I could go inside and try to talk to him?"

Derek looked at him, his eyes filled with disbelief. "Reid! No, you can't."

Reid offered him a weak smile. "What other options do we have? I'm the least intimidating out of all of us. He would be more likely to open up to me."

Derek opened his mouth to speak, but then Hotch beat him to it. His voice was firm. "Morgan, Reid's right. We need to do something, he is getting impatient."

Hotch looked up at the bank and then back at Reid. "Do you think you can handle this?"

Reid nodded, his face serious. Derek looked ready to explode.

Hotch gave a tight nod, his face giving away nothing. "Okay. Morgan, get Reid ready, and Prentiss tell Officer Nite about this."

Derek walked up to Reid and started to explain procedure and then he strapped on his bullet proof vest. At the end, Derek just stood there starting at Spencer. He looked ready to say more, but instead he shook his head and said.

"Be careful pretty boy. I-We can't lose you."

Reid smiled. "Of course, I am the genius."

Derek chuckled and punched him lightly in the arm. "Cocky much?"

Reid smirked and walked over to Hotch.

"I'm ready," He said, his voice serious again. Spencer looked up at the building and mentally groaned. He knew he was a trouble magnet, but he was just hoping this would go well, and everyone could go home safely.

Hotch looked up at Spencer. "Okay, be careful. We know he's angry, so watch what you say. You don't want to set him off."

Reid nodded and gave Derek a quick glance. He made a silent promise. If he came out alive he would tell Derek his feelings. After opening the door the unsub turned his gun to him. Reid surveyed the room quickly, and saw people were ducked under desks, huddling in corners, and just sitting still, trying not to draw attention to their selves.

"What do you want?" George screamed. He pulled out his hand made bomb detonator and showed Spencer, making sure he knew he really did have a bomb.

Spencer kept taking slow steps forward, his arms raised, "I-I just want to talk."

George started walking towards him, and Spencer mind went into overdrive trying to think of what to say, and count how many people were being held. He counted eleven.

"Uhhh, George right?" Spencer said quickly.

George stopped walking and put his detonator higher in the air as he cocked his head to the side, "How do you know my name?" George questioned.

"Your kids told me, t-they said-,"

The unsub ran at him, and grabbed his neck, his eyes blazing, "Don't talk about them," He spat, enunciating each word.

George dropped him and started to walk away. Spencer figured it was his only chance, and he lunged. He grabbed his foot and pulled him down. George turned around and shot. The bullet grazed Spencer's arm, and he yelped in pain and kicked the gun away. Spencer jumped up and grabbed his gun and pointed it at George.

"Freeze!" He shouted, his voice trembling slightly.

George started to stand up, getting ready to reach for the detonator. Spencer shot two bullets and the unsub fell. The doors burst open and Spencer dropped the gun, feeling disgusted.

Derek looked at the dead body and then ran up to the youngest agent. "Pretty boy! It's okay. You did great."

Spencer fell in his arms, and Derek just held him and kept whispering, "You did great."

After everything was settled, Derek invited Spencer over. He knew deep down he wanted Spencer over to reassure himself that he was okay.

0o0o

Later that evening Spencer came over for a movie. Derek kept trying to tell himself it wasn't a date, but he couldn't shake the nervousness he felt. When the doorbell rang he felt his heart speed up. "Calm down" he whispered to himself. He walked over and opened the door, only to be greeted with a small red rose.

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't know if I was supposed to bring anything..." Spencer said trailing off.

Derek looked Spencer over and saw he was wearing a plain red t-shirt with black jeans. Derek smiled internally, he couldn't believe how attractive he looked.

He gave him a mega-watt smile and led him inside. "It's perfect."

Spencer blushed and followed him inside. Spencer stood in the living room looking around. Derek's house looked like a normal bachelor pad with leather couches and a big flat screen.

"Well, you can pick the movie. I'm not sure what you like." Derek said while putting the flower in a vase.

Spencer walked over to the bookcase and scanned the shelves. "Hmm, well let's watch a comedy. How about _Hitch_? I heard it was funny." He said carrying the DVD over to Derek.

Derek smiled at him. "Sounds good."

After a few hours, Spencer stood up.

"I should be going." Spencer said while grabbing his stuff off the ground.

Derek looked at the clock. "Uhh…Yeah…okay. I'll walk you out." He said standing up and turning off the TV.

Spencer blushed and starting walking towards the door. "Thanks."

Derek smiled and put his arm around his shoulders. "Anytime pretty boy."

They walked down to the parking lot and Derek stood awkwardly, debating whether or not he should ask his next question.

"You okay, Derek?" Spencer asked while searching for his car keys.

Derek snapped out of it and leaned against Spencer's car. "Yeah! I'm glad you came Spencer. I was wondering if you would want to do something like this again?" Derek said awkwardly, fidgeting with his hands.

"Yeah!" Spencer said enthusiastically. "I-I mean, I would love to," he said blushing.

"Great!" Derek said grabbing Spencer's hand.

Spencer blushed and looked at their interlaced fingers. When he looked back up he saw Derek staring at him intensely and blushed more.

"Well, good night Derek," Spencer said smiling widely and reaching for his car door.

"Good night," Derek said squeezing his hand. Before he could over think, he leaned down and kissed him gently on the forehead. Spencer's blush darkened even more, if that was possible, and he got in his car still in a daze. Derek walked back inside, and watched Spencer drive away. He felt excited and giddy. He couldn't believe he was looking forward to his next "date" with Spencer.

0o0o

Please Review! And thanks for reading! :D


	3. Date Night

Woo! Last chapter! Read on and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from CM

0o0o

Spencer glanced at the work clock for the tenth time in five minutes. He groaned, it was four o'clock, he didn't have a lot of time left, and he needed to talk to Derek. Spencer stood up and smoothed his tan button up and adjusted his black khakis. After feeling satisfied with his appearance he walked over to Derek.

Derek looked up at the younger agent. "Hey, pretty boy," He said while standing up.

"Hello, I-I was wondering if we could talk, " Spencer said nervously.

Derek nodded. "Yeah, I was just going to get another cup of coffee."

Spencer hesitantly followed him back to the break room.

Derek walked over to the coffee machine. "What did you want to talk about?" He said while filling up his cup.

Spencer leaned against the counter. "I, uh, was wondering about tonight."

Derek raised his eyebrows. "Oh? What about tonight?"

Spencer looked at the stark white wall, willing himself not to blush.

"Is t-tonight a d-date?" He asked, his voice cracking on the last word.

Derek gave a small chuckle and walked over to him. He put his arms on the counter, trapping Spencer in.

Derek leaned in close and whispered in his ear. "Well, pretty boy, do you want it to be?"

Spencer could feel his face turn several different shades of red. He opened his mouth to reply, but then they heard heels clicking towards them. Derek quickly pulled away, and started to put sugar in his coffee. The first thing both men saw was a bright yellow shirt paired with a flowered skirt and red high heels.

"Ah! My two favorite boys," Their quirky tech analyst said while walking towards them.

Derek smiled and stirred his coffee. "Hey, gorgeous. What are you doing up here?"

Garcia smiled and poked him in the arm. "Looking for you, of course!"

Derek playfully swatted her hand away. "Why is that?"

"Well, we never finished our talk," She said, putting emphasize on the last word.

Derek tensed. "Oh…yeah…" he said putting his cup back down.

Garcia nodded, her face serious. "Yup! Come to my office later."

Spencer kept looking back and forth between the two, confusion written on his face.

Garcia sensing his discomfort turned to him. "My baby genius! Don't worry, it's all for you," She said ruffling his hair and walking out.

Derek looked over at Spencer, and cocked his head in confusion. Spencer shrugged and quickly walked back to his desk. Derek brushed past him and started to walk towards Garcia's office.

0o0o

Derek knocked on the door lightly.

"Come in!" Garcia chirped.

Derek walked in and felt surrounded by computers. Spotting a small chair in the corner of the room, he walked over to it and grabbed it. He set it down so Garcia and he were sitting side by side. Derek gave her a weak smile and she motioned with her hands for him to tell her what was wrong.

He started to spin in the chair. "Well, I kind of asked Reid on a date tonight."

Garcia's face lit up and she clapped her hands together. "Really! That's great!" She said beaming with excitement.

Derek stopped spinning and turned to her. "Eh, I just don't want to screw this up.." Garcia nodded at him and he continued "Also, you probably figured out the I like him. A lot."

The red head stoop up and patted his shoulder in sympathy. "How much is a lot?"

Derek dropped his face in his hands and mumbled. "I don't know. Love? I am in love with Spencer freaking Reid."

Garcia squealed and sat back down, "Well, my chocolate god, I know for a fact that he likes you too."

Derek's head shot up, his eyes filled with hope. "He does? Did he tell you this?"

Garcia giggled. "I don't betray my sources, but let's just say I know for sure that he likes you back."

Derek let a big smile over take his face while standing up. He leaned down and kissed her on the cheek.

"Thanks, baby girl. You don't know how much this means to me."

Garcia stood up and smiled. "You're welcome. You guys will be great together," She said, while hugging him.

0o0o

Spencer was working on a file, when Derek walked up and peered down at him.

"Hey, I was thinking about earlier..."

Spencer pushed the file away, looked up at him, and smiled weakly.

"O-Oh, yeah! Uh, what about earlier?"

Derek smirked and leaned down so he was eye level with Spencer and reached out and grabbed his hand.

"You asked if this was a date or not. I want it to be a date if you do."

Spencer blushed and looked down at their hands.

"I-I would like that," He stammered.

Derek stood back up and smiled down at him

"Great! Come to my place around seven?"

Spencer nodded, not trusting his voice. When the day was over, Spencer gathered his things, getting ready to leave.

"Reid! Wait up," Garcia said, quickly walking towards him.

Spencer felt himself relax. "Hey."

The red head gave him an excited smile, "So, what are you going to wear tonight?"

Spencer could feel his whole face flush.

"Uh, this?" Spencer said pointing to his normal work attire.

Garcia rolled her eyes. "Nope! Wear something you usually don't. Give Morgan a shock."

Spencer nodded. "Yeah, I guess I could try."

Garcia and Spencer parted ways, when they got to the parking lot.

She turned and winked at him. "Good luck tonight!"

When Spencer got home, he walked to his closet, scanning his clothes. He couldn't decide between a navy blue button up, black jeans, and white converse or a burgundy turtle neck with black dress pants and shoes. Deciding to shower first, and then decide, he ended up choosing the navy blue outfit. Spencer walked over to a mirror and gave a satisfied hum. Glancing at the clock he saw it was six-thirty. Grabbing his things he headed to the nearest flower stand. Unsure of what kind of flowers to buy he went with the classic choice, a dozen red roses. After arriving at Derek's house, he took a deep breath and knocked.

Derek opened the door and smiled. "Hey, Spencer."

Spencer blushed and smiled. "Hey Mor-Derek."

Derek looked very handsome, he was wearing black over black, but Spencer's heart still sped up. In a daze, Spencer handed him the flowers, Derek took them and opened the door a little wider, signaling for Spencer to come inside. The younger man smiled and walked inside. He could hear soft jazz playing in the background and smell Parmesan chicken cooking. Spencer followed the smell which led into Derek's kitchen. Ingredients were scattered everywhere and Derek had put his apron back on. Spencer laughed openly at the sight of Derek in an apron.

"Yum, smells delicious," Spencer said, still stifling laughs.

The older man looked up and gave him an apologetic smile, "Sorry, that it's not ready yet."

Spencer shrugged. "No problem."

Derek grinned and walked over to his fridge. "Would you like some wine?"

"Yes, please," Spencer replied.

Derek leaned over and grabbed the bottle, along with two glasses. He handed Spencer his glass and linking their hands together.

"A toast," Derek said, holding up his glass.

Spencer raised an eyebrow. "What for?"

Derek looked down at their hands then back at Spencer.

"Hoping the date goes as well as it has been so far."

Spencer blushed but rose his glass to meet Derek's. After a glass of wine, Spencer felt much more relaxed. Walking back into the living room, he sat down at the dining room table.

Derek walked in holding two plates. "Dinner, is served," he announced.

Spencer's eyes widened. "Wow! This looks amazing."

The older man gave him a warm smile. "What? Didn't think I could cook?" He teased.

Spencer laughed. "Hm, I guess I didn't."

The rest of the evening was filled with pleasant conversation between the two men. When they were done eating Spencer smiled broadly at Derek.

"This had to be the best meal I have ever ate!"

Derek stood up and carried the plates to the kitchen.

"Thank you. My mama taught me a few good recipes," He called out.

Spencer stood up and walked in the kitchen.

Leaning against the counter he laughed, "I'm really glad I came," He said shyly.

Derek dried his hands off and walked over to Spencer.

"I'm glad you came too," he said while trapping Spencer.

"Feels like déjà vu," The younger man said smirking.

"Hm, I quite enjoyed this situation," Derek replied, winking.

Spencer blushed and buried his face in the crook of Derek's neck, inhaling his scent.

"Mm, you smell good," Spencer mumbled.

Derek pulled back so that Spencer and he were at eye level. They just stood, starting in each others eyes. Derek leaned in slowly and Spencer felt his heart speed up. Derek kissed him, and Spencer was sure he felt sparks. Wrapping his arms around Derek's neck, Spencer deepened the kiss. Seconds or minutes later, both men pulled apart. Derek put his forehead against Spencer's, trying to catch his breath.

"That was amazing, pretty boy," Derek said breathlessly.

Spencer smiled and pecked him on the lips.

"It was, wasn't it?"

Derek and Spencer laughed and just stood there, holding each other.

"I think I'm in love with you, Spencer Reid," The older man whispered.

Spencer's eyes filled with excitement and he wrapped his arms around Derek's neck. He gave him a slow and tender kiss, a kiss filled with happiness.

Spencer pulled away and whispered. "I love you too, Derek Morgan."

_Fin._

Yay! I finished the story! Please review! I hope you liked it(:


End file.
